Pokèmon Adventure: White Version
by Naya Zephronic
Summary: A young girl starts her pokemon adventure with a most unusual pokemon. ... what? you expected something diffrent? just read it, okay?
1. Chapter 1

I back with another story!! I'm just making more work for my self... well my friend Pichu*Star is in the middle of two Pokèmon fictions. _The Minty Five-Star Adventures_ and _Pokèmon Neo_ so I figure I do one too ::sweet drop:: These will probably be the shortest chapters I make, sorry about that but I have enough on my hands as it is!  Anyway, here is _Pokèmon Adventure: White Version (the special Dratini addition)_!

*~*~*~*~* In need of new breaker *~*~*~*~*

As the sun slowly rose in the east a three-headed bird Pokèmon let out a loud call to great the new day. A young girl was awakened by the birds greeting.

"Stupid bird." She mumbled sliding out of bed. Sleepily, she descended down the flights of steps. Her silken pajamas traced around her feet as she walked.

"Morning Sammy, sleep well?" her Mother asked as she placed a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs on the dinning room table for her.

"All except for that stupid bird, can't we get rid of it?" Samantha asked sitting at the table and munching on various parts of her Breakfast.

"You know that Dodrio belongs to the town, we can't do ant thing about it, but **you may not have to deal with it much longer…"**

"What do you mean?" Sam asked finishing her plate, placing it in the sink and rinsing it off.

"Professor Oak called earlier, he said he had something for you, but didn't say what."

Sam immediately perked up all evidence that she had been asleep not five minutes before had disappeared. 

"Really?!"  She asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you better get over there fast, the professor won't wait for ever and Kai might even be there." Her mother cautioned as she washed the dishes.

"Okay, I love you!" Sammy said pecking her mom on the cheek then she dashed up stairs to get dressed. Less than two minutes later she was down again, but her attire had changed.

A long sleeved burnt orange t-shirt with red leopard like spots that where thick at the hands waist and neckline was partly covered by light blue vest-like jacket. A pair of blue jeans and sunglasses with blue lenses completed the look. Her long dirty brown hair was tied back in a low pony tail. Chocolate brown eyes where full of excitement as she asked, "How do I look?" 

"Like a Star." her mother said with a sigh.

"Samantha Star, that's me!" Sammy said in a child like manner.

"Now hurry up at go, the professor is waiting." Her mother said.

"Right," Sam said slipping on a pair of white shoes. "Bye, see ya later!" she called racing out the door.

Sam walked slowly down the rode admiring the peace and serenity of Pallet Town. The Dodrio that had woken her hopped from house to house following Samantha, the head that expressed joy laughed at her. Normally she'd throw a crude remark at it, but nothing was going to upset her to day. She won't let that happen on such a good day.

Professor Oak was waiting out side when she arrived.

"Ah, Sam, so good it is to see you. Come with me. I have some thing for you." He said hastily ushering her in side. "Your mother tells me that you lived in the Johto region, Blackthorn City, right?"

"Ahuh, why?" she asked staring at the various machinery that decorated the laboratory.

"Well your mother also said that you love the dragon Pokèmon that lived there and even befriended a Dratini, but had to leave it behind…" His voice trailed off as he pushed a button on a strange circular contraption in the middle of the room. A slit opened in the center and a pokèball rose up.

"Yes that's true, but I-" Sam's train of thought was stopped as Professor Oak placed the pokèball in her hands.

"Here, call it... a home coming present." He whispered softly.

Suddenly the front doors where thrown open and a young boy walked in. his long, black hair tied back to look like a tail, swung carelessly behind him. His clothes looked Chinese, short sleeved white T-shirt that had a peace of fabric that came across the cheat permanently pined by two blue buttons. The sleeves, collar and chest piece where trimmed in a soft yellow. Baggy white pants and a pair of black shoes finished him.

"Kai." Samantha muttered. It was plane to see that they were not the best of friends; Kai had teased and bullied Sam since she had moved to Pallet Town, and some almost ended in fights.

"If she gets a Pokèmon than I do too!" Kai demanded. Grinning evilly, he snatched the pokèball out of Sam's hands! "And I want this one!"

"No you cant that's mine!" Sam yelled trying to take the ball back, but Kai was much taller that her and haled it high over his head.

"Too bad, it's mine now! Pokèmon revel yourself to your master!" the pokèball opened and in explosion of white light a Dratini with emerald green eyes and a diamond on it's forehead materialized in front of the arguing children.

"Kenta!" Samantha exclaimed.

"A Dratini, and look at those eyes! You lose Sam, it's mine now." Kai said laughing. A vain popped out on Kenta's head before she released a stream of green fire on Kai.

Dropping the pokèball, he ran out screaming. "I'm gonna tell my mommy on you!"

"Dragon...Rage...?" Sam questioned out of amazement. "Give me five." Ignoring the fact that Kenta had no hands, she slapped Sam's opened one with her tail. 

"Here," Professor Oak, who had suddenly reappeared behind Sam, said. "Your pokèdex and pokèballs."  

"Thank you."

"Now before you go stop by your house your mother has some things for you."

"Okay," she said letting Kenta slither up her shoulder. "Bye Professor!"

"Good bye Samantha and good luck!" He called watching her race off until his tired eyes could not see her any more.

Sighing he picked up two pictures. The first was of a boy he was wearing a black shirt under a blue vest and a pair of jeans. His messy black hair was covered by an 'official pokèmon trainers' hat. A Pikachu stood on his shoulder as a Charizard, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Cindiquil and Bayleef manage to crowd around him without being cut out of the picture. 

The second was of another boy with spiky brown hair. He had on a purple shirt, a green and yellow pendant hung around his neck and a pair of jeans. Blastoise, Umbreon, Magmar, Golem, Scizor and Nidoqueen stood proudly beside him. _Just like old times..._

The old man wandered out of the room and in to the back yard where many pokèmon roamed the grounds freely. He heaved another sigh then went to help this assistant Tracy Sketch-it who was busy feeding the pokèmon some of witch where in the pictures he had just looked at.

*~*~*~*~* In need of new breaker *~*~*~*~*

Kenta was a Dragonair in my gold version but something happen and I lost all the pokèmon in my PC, Kenta included. There was nothing special about her but I still miss my Dragonair, so as a memorial I decided to make a pokèmon fiction about a girl and a Dratini. Why that Dratini has emerald eyes and a diamond on its forehead, I may never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelic Phoenix, HI!! As for your question this is kinda like Ash's adventure, but it's not going to be the same thing over and over again. That's what maid me stop watching pokèmon, I hope I wont end up losing you attention that's what I'm trying to avoid.

 --------------

Sam ran home as fast as she could, Kenta clung as tightly as she could with out suffocating the girl to hold on. Reaching her house, she threw the doors open calling, "Mom, Mom! Look who professor oak gave me!"

"Tiidra!" Kenta exclaimed happily.

Her mother walked in to the living room caring a backpack. "It's wonderful to see you again, Kenta." Sam's mother said happily enough, but there was a hint of remorse hidden in her voice. She handed Sam the backpack. "I put everything you'll need in here."

"Thanks, Mom." Sam whispered softly. Her mother quickly embraced her.

"Now run along, you have a long journey ahead of you." Wordlessly Sam turned and left.

--

Sam stood at the top of the hill looking over Pallet Town.

"Looks like we're on our own, eh?" She asked the Dratini sill wrapped loosely around her neck. Kenta nuzzled her cheek softly, but gave no other response. Sam stood there for another long minute until a strong wind blew past them. Suddenly awakened from her dream like state Sam swiped the serpentine pokèmon from around her neck into her arms and hugged it tightly, earning a surprised squeak from it. "Alright, that's our cue! Let's get going!"

--

Two women stood at a fence. "I don't know haw you managed to do it Delia," The first said. "I can't even begin to imagine what might happen to my poor Sammy."

"I know how you feel Sylvia, it was so hard letting Ash leave, but they have to do what they have to do, that's what I told my self. Every night I pray that he's all right, and I know he will be, because he has Misty and Brock and of course Pikachu. They won't let any thing happen to him." Delia said reassuring her friend.

"Your right, if I know Kenta, she'll gladly give up her life in Sam's place." Sylvia paused. "Well, I best be going, Good-bye Delia it was nice speaking with you."

"It was nice speaking with you too, Good-bye."

--

The binds where pulled shut, not letting the rays of the sun enter the singe room, doors and windows locked, making sure no one could interrupt the plot afoot. A lone figure chuckled evil as many devious thoughts entered its mind. "She'll pay...yes, I'll get her back. It's time I returned the favor..."

A singe match was light only illuminating the hand that held it. The match was dropped on a plate as the figure continued to laugh at the evil that he would in sue.

--

Sammy and Kenta wondered down Route 1 enjoying the quite and the occasional chirrup of a Pidgey. _Wait...Pidgey?___

Flipping out the pokèdex the female monotone voice stated_. "Pidgey: the tiny bird pokèmon. Pidgey is a mid-mannered pokèmon, and a excellent opponent far a beginning Trainer to test their pokèmon's skills. Pidgey flap-"_ The pokèdex was cut off when Sam snapped it shut.__

"While you're yapping away, the pokèmon could be _getting_ away..." She said clutching it tightly in her hands. "Okay Kenta, lets show 'em what we got!"

With a cry the small dragon released a stream of green flames at the opponent, witch missed completely. Sam rubbed her ryes as if she had a headache. "Ugh, we really need to work on your aim..."

Kenta let free another Dragon Rage, but the agile Pidgey was too hard to hit in mid-air. It hovered for a moment before flapping its wings to kick up a storm of dust. Sam realized too late that a Sand attack was coming. "Kenta, move!"

The little dragon was hit and thrown back, coughing a bit to get the dirt from her lungs. Her trainer was determined not to let Pidgey get the best of them. She watched it's every move sense the last attack ready to warn her friend at any moment. The bird pokèmon swooped in low directly at Kenta. "It's using tackle you can't miss it this time Kenta!"

She was right; Pidgey flew in to the stream of fire and fell to the ground, wobbling around on unsteady legs. "Kenta, again before it takes off!"

Another stream of fire and Pidgey was on its stomach with a dazed look in its eyes. "My turn." Sammy through the pokèball as if it where a baseball, the two watched intently as it hit the pokèmon and absorbed it in a flash of red light. The ball shook four times before remaining still.

The girl calmly walked over and picked up the ball. She stared at it for a moment before mumbling; "They make it look _so_ easy on T.V." Sighing she picked up Kenta, who had crawled to her side and was nuzzling her leg, and hugged her tightly. "Let's meet the new member of our little group."

The pokèball flue high in to the air before opening, the little bird dive-bombed down pulling out just before it hit the ground. It happily fluttered in front of its new trainer, sing away. "Well, we have a little daredevil on out side, don't we? But what to name you..." Sammy sat there for a moment before she suddenly snapped her fingers to gather. "I know, how about Skyler?" 'Skyler' chirped happily and landed on Sam's shoulder (Kenta wasn't to found of that). "Okay Skyler it is."

Skyler suddenly yawned and bowed his head. Sam figured he was tired after the battle. The three of them settled down on the hillside to watch the sunset as the soup simmered (The pokèmon got their favorite chow). When their bellies where filled they settled down and talked for a wile before one by one they all fell asleep.

--------------

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Humm, Humm… commentary for my wonderful readers:

**Yellow Sponginess** - Well you're right, most pèkemon wouldn't be that friendly (a fact I had conveniently forgotten till your review showed up ;;) but I think that Pidgy are such a nonviolent type that they don't really care much. (lucky me, eh?)

**Domingo** – Well I can't do much for the 'Don't take to long' but thanks for the praise!

**PichuStar** – No Dratini's don't have lots of attacks, but they to have my most favorite, Dragon Rage. Please ignore my helplessness. Pidgiot have to be the best bird pokèmon ever (I thinks). Oh and here 'gives a cookie for the long review' Thanks much, friend.

**Health 999** – Thanks, I'm here to please

**Phoenix619** – You gotta stop changing your name on random 'wink' Ah, the glory, ah the ecstasy…not in the drug addict-y way.

**Pinky** – The fly shall kill us all!! Ahem. Bad Guys are good. 'nods' that they are. 'nods some more'

**WildTotodile** – Sweet isn't it? Shows true friendship, I think. That's Latin? I always thought it was Greek or something… Norbert, ha , you read/seen HP I'll bet.

--RANDOM APERANCES ARE WELLCOMED--

Just give me your profile and an email that I can get to you with. Don't count on being in for long times, I know lots of people are gonna want in so blah- truth? I'll need characters and I don't feel like making them. At least I'm honest ;.;

Marry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------

With Kenta on her shoulders and Skyler flying high Sam happily trudged on to Viridian City, but she was about to find out that the route to fame and glory has many forks and dead ends.

Much like the one infront of her.

"Guess we picked the wrong way." She muttered looking at the thick under bruch that as blocked the route as Kenta gave her the 'no you _think_?' look. Sam was about to turn around when she noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes. "A-oh…"

"_SPEARR!"_

Sam screamed as she turned tail and ran the opposite direction as the flock of Spearow gave chase. Kenta and Skyler tried fruitlessly to fend off the enraged Spearow but there was little the small pokèmon could do to the large numbers. In the end all they could do was keep the swarming masses of feathers and claws away from the rookie trainer's face.

Sam's panicked flight led her up a cliff face over looking a fast moving river. The loose rocks slowing her down so the flock was covering her in an instant. She tried vainly to fend them off, but there where too many, forcing her back with each step. The multitude of feathered bodies blocked her vision; she could not see how close to the edge of the crag she was.

That is until the feathers and sky seemed to speed away from her and a cold liquid forced its way into her mouth and nose.

Franticly she struggled to the surface only to be pulled down by the under swell. In sheer terror Sam clawed at the water breaking the surface for only an instant before being flung over the edge of the water fall.

Coughing the girl dragged herself and the limp forms of her pokèmon – how and when she had managed to grabbed a hold of them was a mystery – on to the shore. Carefully laying down the small creatures she collapsed in exhaustion.

--

It was well past midday before Sam awoke. Her head hurt her bones ached and her whole body felt like in went in the spin cycle a few times, but ignoring that she reached over petting the sleeping forms next to her softly.

The pokèmon stirred, both giving a faint cry. Sam smiled softly, and reached over for her backpack and pulled out the two potions that her mother so wisely had packed for her. _Mother…_ she thought sadly, Mom would kill her if she found out what happened to her so soon, something to leave out of the call home.

She pulled the pokèmon to her to give them the medicine, something Skyler didn't seemed to like much. Stuffing the now empty bottles back in her bag Sam shakily got to her feet.

"Come on, we can't say here, they might come back." She whispered swing her bag on her back and lifting the pokèmon in her arms.

The Trio wandered through the thicket trying to find the main road, but they might as well have been looking for El Dorado with the all the luck they where having. Finally when Sam was going to call it off, she tripped and fell and thanks to the divine powers of Ho-Oh herself, on to the main road. Sam would have danced for joy.

If her bones didn't ache so much.

Once again Sam got to her unsteady feet, picked a random direction and walked. Unfortunately Ho-Oh's grace dose not last long.

"_SPEARRR!!"_

"Oh-no, not again!" and the forest was alive with the shriek of many angry birds.

It was deji-vu allover again, but this time there was no river to fall down in.

Only a very long drop.

The three tried hard not to get close to the edge but it was a hopeless battle. Skyler went down first, a good smack from one of the stronger Spearow sent the tiny bird tumbling down the mountain side. Sam went next, distracted from Skyler's fall she was tackled in the stomach knocking the breath from her lungs and off the edge, and Kenta was wrapped around her neck.

Sammy fell fast as she struggled to take a breath of air, her body hit the ground with a smack and her head hit the flat side of a rock hard.

She could hear the shirking of the Spearow, the call to command a pokèmon, and a simple reassuring line.

"_You're going to be alright…" _Then all went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I was listening to Linkin Park that whole time, blame them, not me. o.o IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWARE!

Who is the voice? Well that's for you to decide, don't forget-- 'hinthintnudgenudge'

Clike the button. Its 1 in the morning, I did that all for you, the entire thing! See how much I love you guys?--


End file.
